The present invention relates to a dial indicator gauge for reducing impact force caused when a stopper pin provided on a spindle having a contact point comes into contact with an inner face of an inner frame of the dial indicator gauge in which a gear train is housed, thereby preventing a rack formed on the spindle and the gear train meshing with the rack from being damaged.
In conventional dial indicator gauges arranged such that a displacement range of a dial gauge is restricted by a stopper pin attached on a spindle having a contact point and an inner frame face of the dial indicator gauge housing a gear train, the stopper pin attached on the spindle directly comes into contact with the inner frame face of the dial indicator gauge so as to restrict a displacement of the spindle, so that when a rapidly displaced spindle comes into contact with the inner frame face, an impact force generates.
Thus generated impact force operates on and damages gear teeth between a rack formed on the spindle and the gear train meshing with the rack and as a result, it is apt to decline a measuring accuracy of the dial indicator gauge.
The present invention solves the above mentioned drawbacks and is characterized in that between the inner frame face with which a stopper pin comes into contact and the stopper pin, is provided a buffer member which reduces impact force caused when the stopper pin runs against the inner frame face in order to deform the buffer member itself at early stage where the stopper pin comes into contact with the buffer member and, then, to reduce and absorb the impact force caused when the stopper pin comes into contact with the inner frame face by compressing and deforming the buffer member at late stage.